


Finale

by killerweasel



Category: Last Week Tonight With John Oliver
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, RPF, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: What happened after the Season 7 finale.
Relationships: John Oliver/Adam Driver
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Finale

Title: Finale  
Fandom: Last Week Tonight With John Oliver  
Characters: John Oliver, Adam Driver  
Pairings: John Oliver/Adam Driver  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
A/N: [RPF I needed to write after watching this](https://youtu.be/EzlCOg-37hI).  
Summary: What happened after the Season 7 finale.

America's naughtiest bitch replays the video yet again. He's coated in a sheen of sweat as his hand moves on his cock to the rhythm of his unwashed buffalo's words. While his knees aren't being shattered, he can almost feel a powerful foot slowly crushing his larynx. Closing his eyes, he listens to the orders being given, the names he's being called. His fuckable redwood has such a strong, commanding voice, telling him exactly what to do. By the time the video reaches its climax, so does he, spilling messily over his hand. Oh, he thinks, that went really well.


End file.
